


close knit

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kisumai is back on tour and Tamamori has a new hobby.





	close knit

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (knitting/sewing/etc).

The fourth time Tamamori loops the yarn around his fingers, Kitayama’s had enough. 

“Do you have to do that in here?” he asks, not even trying to hide the bitterness from his voice.

Tamamori pauses in his looping and turns to Kitayama with confused eyes. “I’m hand knitting.”

“Whatever it is,” Kitayama grumbles. “Can you do it somewhere else?”

“I fail to see how hand knitting offends you,” Tamamori says smoothly, and Kitayama raises an eyebrow. “It’s a gift for Miyata’s new puppy, so I can only do it when he’s not around.”

“I remember when you would listen to me no matter what,” Kitayama sighs out, not missing the small smile Tamamori gives at that. “I’m strangely proud of your defiance.”

Now Tamamori grins. “Thanks. Now tell me why it bothers you so much.”

“You really wanna know?” Kitayama asks, folding his arms as he leans back on the other bed in the hotel room.

“I just said I did, didn’t I?” Tamamori replies exasperatedly, and Kitayama just grins.

“You know how when you want to get fucked, you feel that throbbing deep inside you?” Kitayama starts, taking in the way Tamamori’s actions slow to a halt. “The kind that only goes away with a lot of penetration?”

Tamamori blinks a few times. “Yeah.”

“Well, I’m sure you don’t have this problem,” Kitayama goes on, “but my fingers are too short to reach it and using a toy takes entirely too much effort.”

“I…” Tamamori trails off, and Kitayama takes great joy in the way Tamamori’s face scrunches up a little as he processes that. “What does that have to do with my hand knitting?”

“Because your fingers make it worse,” Kitayama says evenly, and he’s pretty sure Tamamori chokes on his next breath. “So please stop, unless you plan on helping me out.”

Tamamori swallows hard and Kitayama’s face lights up because he’s _considering_ it. “How long do you think Miyata will be gone?” he asks casually, which probably isn’t nearly as casual as he thinks it is since he’s visibly shaking as he carefully takes off the knitted thing from his hand and flexes his fingers.

“Long enough for you to get me off,” Kitayama answers simply, and Tamamori moves. He nearly pounces Kitayama from the next bed, hovering over him as he looks down at him and licks his lips. “Eager, are we?”

The red flush of Tamamori’s cheeks give him away, but he holds his stare. “So do I just…go for it?”

Kitayama laughs. “I don’t care what you do as long as you put those fingers inside me. But you might want to get some lube.”

“Right.” Tamamori rolls off of him a bit awkwardly and digs around in one of his bags. Kitayama decides to be helpful while he waits and unfastens his pants, easing them down off his hips when Tamamori returns and pauses, eyes locked on him.

“You like to watch?” Kitayama asks, and Tamamori’s increasing blush answers his question. “Do it well enough and I’ll give you something to watch.”

Just like that Tamamori’s on him again, coating those enticing fingers with lube as Kitayama kicks off his pants. He doesn’t need to take off his underwear just for this, and Tamamori seems to be of the same opinion as he shoves his hand right past the waistband.

“Oh,” Kitayama gasps as Tamamori’s fingers situate between his legs, which spread on impulse. Kitayama leans back against the pillow, arching his back and rocking his hips at the way Tamamori’s fingertips brush along his rim.

“You really want it,” Tamamori says, his voice a little deeper now, hotter. He starts to push in one fingertip and Kitayama’s body latches onto it, like he’s pulling it inside. “Damn, Mitsu.”

“Don’t stop,” Kitayama whispers, everything within him desperate for more, ready to lash out at Tamamori at the first hint of teasing. “Come on, Tama.”

Tamamori makes a low noise that is not at all unappealing and moves his finger back and forth, in and out and around until he can fit in another. Kitayama’s body makes it more than blatantly obvious where he wants it and Tamamori would have to be an idiot not to figure it out, quickly finding that spot and rubbing both fingertips against it.

“Mm, right there,” Kitayama says needlessly, his body jerking as he finally gets relief. “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Tamamori breathes, and Kitayama focuses his eyes to find Tamamori’s dark and hooded, locked on him and what has to be an amazing sex face as Tamamori plays his insides like a bass guitar. It’s so much better than he could ever do himself, and more than most of his lovers give him before they fuck him.

A promise is a promise, so Kitayama reaches down to wrap his own fingers around his impossibly hard cock, pushing down the front of his underwear so Tamamori can see it. As expected, Tamamori’s gaze drops and his breath hitches, his fingering quickening as Kitayama’s muscles tighten with each stroke. Kitayama chances a glance down himself and finds Tamamori nearly bursting out of his sweats, knees shaking from holding him up for so long with all the pressure he’s applying to his actions.

“Hey, come here,” Kitayama hisses out, and Tamamori flops on top of him with no preamble, like he’d just been waiting for permission for more contact. Reluctantly Kitayama takes the hand that was on his cock and shoves it down the front of Tamamori’s sweats, feeling the other man’s cock hard and heavy in his palm before wrapping his fingers around it and squeezing.

“Oh god,” Tamamori mutters, pressing his face into Kitayama’s neck as his hips start moving, pushing himself into the funnel of Kitayama’s hand. Kitayama doesn’t even have to move, just hold his hand still and gradually squeeze a little harder, until Tamamori’s thrusting like he’s fucking and Kitayama’s body aches for it.

“Use another finger,” he directs quietly, turning his head to bury his face into Tamamori’s hair, mouth close to his ear. His lips find the thin cartilage hoop and Tamamori jerks on top of him, cock twitching in his hand as he follows orders. It goes in easily enough, leaving Kitayama feeling even fuller.

“I really wanna do this inside you,” Tamamori breathes into Kitayama’s skin, giving a few hard thrusts for emphasis that has Kitayama clenching even more around Tamamori’s fingers, wanting them deeper.

“You think you can last long enough to make it worth my while?” Kitayama responds, but he’s already batting Tamamori’s hand away to shove down his underwear. Tamamori gets his pants to his knees and manages a quick slab of lube before he’s falling between Kitayama’s open legs, hesitating with his cock in his hand as he licks his lips again. “Do it, Tama.”

Tamamori does, filling him with little resistance as Kitayama’s back arches and they both let out a moan that could pass for harmony. The next thing he knows, Tamamori’s arms are wrapped around his shoulders and their mouths are pressed together, kissing breathlessly as Tamamori starts to move. It’s actually a smart precaution because Kitayama’s next noise is kind of loud, muffled on Tamamori’s tongue that’s quickly acquainting itself with Kitayama’s own.

All Kitayama can do is hold on, hands clawing at the back of Tamamori’s T-shirt that’s starting to dampen from the sweat of his efforts, deep grunts vibrating Kitayama’s body and taking him higher. He could come right now from one touch, his cock getting barely any friction between his and Tamamori’s stomachs, and while this is possibly the best fuck he’s ever had, he’s never been one to wait for satisfaction.

He takes himself in hand again, wasting absolutely no time matching Tamamori’s rhythm that slows down as his body tightens even more. Tamamori’s grunts become groans, hips using more force to thrust past the resistance, and Kitayama makes it until he starts to lose it before throwing his head back, crying out loud at each pound to his spot as he comes all over his shirt.

“I can’t—” Tamamori starts, but then he’s shuddering on top of Kitayama and pulsing deep inside him, escalating Kitayama’s euphoria even more by coating his insides with release. He feels Tamamori soften and fall out of him, followed by some of the mess, and squirming gives him a fresh round of tingles as he lowers his legs.

Then those lips are on his again and it’s nice, if a bit shocking. He’s mainly surprised that Tamamori has any energy left to kiss at all, but he himself doesn’t have nearly enough to stop him and just rolls with it. The younger man is a good kisser, anyway, and it’s a nice feeling to have the weight on top of him as he comes down from his orgasm.

“Don’t worry, I’m not getting feelings or anything,” Tamamori hisses between kisses, like he can’t bring himself to stop long enough to talk. “I just like to kiss afterward.”

“’ts fine,” Kitayama mumbles, getting into it as Tamamori explores the inside of his mouth with his tongue. His kissing is as elaborate as his fingering, and Kitayama finds himself wondering what else this one can do.


End file.
